


Sherlock challenge March: Locked

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit sad, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Human Greg Lestrade, M/M, Vampire Mycroft, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock is out on a mission and Greg isn't allowed to help him so he has to stay behind with Mycroft. Greg is not pleased.





	Sherlock challenge March: Locked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet for the Sherlock Challenge over on Tumblr and this month's theme is 'Locked'. I took it literally with Mycroft locking Greg in his office till the mission is done.

 

“Tell me you are joking,” Greg demanded, his heart rate going up as Mycroft just stayed silent behind his desk. Greg glanced to the door, thinking of ways to get out but before he could even fully get up, Mycroft was in front of him, pressing him down firmly on the chair. 

 

“Goddammit, Mycroft! I’m a DI with the Supernatural forces! We’ve been working this case for weeks and now you just expect me to sit here! Sherlock is out there!”

 

“I’m well aware,” Mycroft replied, his voice eerily calm and Greg shivered. There was a flash of gold in Mycroft’s eyes and the vampire slowly withdrew his hands, giving Greg a warning not to move with just a single look.

 

“You are on their radar, Greg. You have been for quite some time and I- We, will not allow you to get hurt again.” Mycroft spoke softly, face unreadable and Greg crossed his arms, giving him a dirty look. 

 

“I’m not useless, Mycroft. Maybe you and Sherlock think so but I did have training and I did-”

 

“I’ve never seen you as useless, Greg. Nor has my brother.” Mycroft replied, turning around and sitting back down in his chair, typing out a fast replied on his laptop before closing it. 

 

“The team is in position.”

 

“I hate you.” Greg grumbled, not able to sit any longer. He stood up, pacing the floor and felt Mycroft’s eyes on him. “I should be there. It’s my case. It’s  _ our  _ case!” Greg turned back to Mycroft, anger radiation of him as he stepped closer, ignoring the fact that Mycroft was a 200-year-old vampire and could snap him in two like a twig. 

 

“Sherlock and I have been working our arses off and now you just swoop in and take over? Who the hell do you think you are?!” 

 

“I’m protecting you, Greg! Like I’ve been doing ever since the day Sherlock caught our eye and you started this ridiculous partnership!.”

 

“Ridiculous?! You’re talking about my damn job, Mycroft!” Greg slammed the desk, walking towards the door and letting out a grunt in frustration when Mycroft turned him, slamming him hard against it. Mycroft’s eyes were golden, the tips of his fangs showing but Greg was too angry to be intimidated. 

 

“Let go of me! I’m a DI for Christ sake! If anything happens to Sherlock-”

“Nothing will happen to Sherlock.” Mycroft hissed, eyes flashing as Greg punched his chest. “My brother is a very brilliant and resourceful vampire. He also isn’t there alone. The whole team is there and Anthea will protect him.” 

 

“I should be there to protect him too! If it hadn’t been for me that none of this-” Greg stopped, his throat suddenly too tight to speak. He stopped struggling but Mycroft kept him pinned to the door. He looked up, voice almost breaking as he pleaded. “Mycroft please, don’t keep me locked up here. I need to help.”

 

“You are too valuable, Greg.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not one of your ancient artifacts you can lock in a box and pull out when you need it!” Greg snapped, shoving Mycroft hard, snarling when the vampire didn’t move an inch. 

 

“You misunderstand,” Mycroft whispered, letting go of Greg and Greg rubbed his arms. Mycroft’s touch was always colder than Sherlock’s and he’d feel the vampires fingers on him for a few hours afterward. He raised an eyebrow, a touch uncomfortable when Mycroft just looked at him, a sort of sadness in his eyes that Greg couldn’t place. 

 

“Mycroft?” Greg reached out a hand, stopping the motion mid-air, biting his lip before continuing and touching Mycroft’s arm. Mycroft gave a short smile, it not reaching his eyes and Greg’s heart skipped a beat. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, Greg.” Mycroft said, glancing at Greg before turning around and walking back to his desk. His phone beeped before he even sat down and Greg got closer as Mycroft read the message, his face not changing as he send back a reply. 

 

“Is everything okay? Did they- Is Sherlock?”

 

“They took out the clan. Sherlock is fine. They also found a bunch of illegal vials filled with werewolf blood. The danger is gone. For now.” 

 

“Oh, thank god.” Greg breathed out, running a hand through his hair before looking at Mycroft again. There was something in the vampire’s expression that he couldn’t name but the need to walk around the desk and take Mycroft in his arms was overwhelming. They shared a look, Greg’s cheeks feeling warm as he saw Mycroft’s eyes drift to his lips. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry but before he could speak Mycroft cut him off, gesturing towards the door. 

 

“You are free to leave now, Detective Inspector. Your security level will still be a 5 for the time being but I don’t foresee any immediate danger. Sherlock will want to know how you are.”

 

“Mycroft, I-”

 

“Goodnight, Greg.” Mycroft cut him off, opening up his laptop again and Greg wavered for a few seconds, confused by the whole thing. He sighed when Mycroft kept ignoring him, picking up his coat and opening the door, glancing behind him one more time before stepping out and going home. 

 

Mycroft watched the spot Greg had occupied for a while after he was gone, the scent of him still in his nostrils, the feeling of Greg’s hand on his shoulder still hot on his skin. 

 

_ You can’t. He’s not yours to have.  _ He told himself mentally, shaking his head and letting out a frustrated sigh before getting back to work. Feelings and humans only led to complications and Mycroft would always put his brother’s happiness first. Even if it pained him. 

 

The End. 


End file.
